


early morning cuddles

by letmeputuonhold



Series: Woosan fics [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woosan, cute woosan, my precious children pls date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputuonhold/pseuds/letmeputuonhold
Summary: Can be read as a part 1 of All These Petals Are For You or as a standalone.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, Woosan - Relationship
Series: Woosan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867243
Kudos: 58





	early morning cuddles

"Sannie?" Soft, hesitant.

The hushed voice is pulling him up out of a deep sleep, but he slowly opens his eyes.

The fuzzy image slowly comes into focus, a smaller boy shivering in a hoodie.

"Hmmm? Yeah Youngie?"

"Can-can I sleep with you?"

San huffs a soft laugh, this happens almost every week.

"Yeah sure baby"

He opens his arms, vaguely feeling the smaller boy cuddle up against him, but he's already gone, drifting back into a soft, blissful sleep.

When he wakes up, Wooyoung's still there, huffing cute little puffs of air against his chest. San takes a moment to just observe this spectacle of cuteness. The scent that always clings to him, like vanilla and something heavy and masculine, gently enveloping the bunk.

San realizes he's in love. Capital L-Love where your entire world revolves around this boy quietly snoring into his chest. This boy who only thinks of him as a friend.

San wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and kiss him, softly and gently.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he softly shakes his shoulder "Wooyoung-ah. Wake up we have rehearsal."

"Hmmph five more minutes" Wooyoung mumbles into his pillow and San's heart _breaks._ Because

_he's so cute... I want to kiss him.  
_

_I can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this, bc I don't like sad endings and want them to kiss...  
> we'll see
> 
> Kudos and comments make life better!!

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a part 1 of All These Petals Are For You or as a standalone.


End file.
